SuperboyRobin A through Z
by Water Oracle Delphi
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles featuring Super/Rob pairing featuring the letters of the alphabet.
1. A through D

I was bored and I'm currently procrastination my college paper…so yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not Young Justice

A/N: Why do the TV producers feel the need to pair up the entire team? I mean really, it kills the shippers and the shippers are the ones you want to watch your shows because we get obsessive. Besides, it doesn't seem realistic. Wouldn't it be like one of those unspoken rules about not sleeping with your dormmates?

* * *

><p><em><span>A is for Aster <span>_

"Well this was a disaster." Superboy muttered as he sat down on a small pile of unconscious bank-robbers. He glanced over at Robin who was currently tying his half of the baddies together, looking completely at ease with the situation. It was rare that Batman would give the team a day off and Conner had wanted to do something special with his boyfriend. He spent hours researching what made a great date and had even asked his other teammates what they thought. He had everything planned out for the perfect date. But it was all ruined now.

He growled at the bodies under him, wishing they would wake up so he could hit them some more. But it seemed that they were happy to play dead rather than face his wrath one more time. Burying his face in his hands, he sighed.

"Superboy." Robin said quietly, touching the other's shoulder to get his attention. The clone looked up before quickly glancing away, obviously sulking. The reaction made the Boy Wonder smile as he tried again. "Conner."

This time he did look up and held Dick's masked gaze. The hand on his shoulder moved toward his face, using the thumb to gently stroking his cheek. Robin leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips before pressing their foreheads together.

"Feeling the aster?" He asked softly as he felt Superboy relax.

"Yeah. I'm feeling it."

_B is for Batman/Bruce _

"Bruce, I want to introduce you to Conner. He's my boyfriend." Richard Grayson said as he led Conner Kent into the study of Wayne Manor, where Bruce Wayne was currently relaxing. Lounging in a plush chair wearing a bathrobe and slippers, the handsome man was only missing a pipe to look like a stereotypical millionaire he was. Arching an eyebrow, he folded his newpaper casually and placed it on the stand next to him before addressing his ward.

"Dick. You could at least knock before barging in here." He said calmly, trying to keep his cool a he looked at his son's…friend. "Now will you repeat what you just said?"

"Bruce, this is Conner. My boyfriend." Dick said calmly, gesturing to the male behind him. Conner stared at Bruce with a rather indifferent look. It reminded the millionaire of the first time he had meet the boy and had to fight the twitch in the corner of his lip. He sighed and rubbed his hand against his face.

"Will it matter if I say I disapprove?" He asked neutrally.

Conner actually growled at him and was obviously about to say what he could do with his approval, when he was stopped by Richard who held up his hand.

"No."

Another sigh. "Dose he make you happy?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then I'm okay with it."

Dick let out the breath he had been holding in and smiled at his adoptive father. "Thank you Bruce. We'll leave you alone now." He said, dragging out his boyfriend as quickly as he had dragged him in.

"Really Supey, just what were you going to say to him? He's a major big shot and my guardian!"

The clone merely shrugged his shoulder. "Don't care. He doesn't scare me…I'm more worried about what Batman's going to say." He muttered, nervousness leaking into his voice. Robin smiled.

"Don't worry. I think he already knows."

_C is for Capture_

Robin's breath was beginning to become ragged as he ran along the rooftops, trying desperately to get away from his pursuer. He pulled out his grappling hook and was about to launch it when he was tackled from behind. With an _oomph_ he hit the ground as the heavy weight landed on him. "Conner" He whined as he tried to push the large clone off of him, "get off. You're heavy."

But Conner only smiled at him. "I won." He mused, nuzzling his lover's neck. "I caught you."

Robin smiled as Superboy snuggled closer, finding the action adorable. But the Boy Wonder hated to lose.

"Best two out of three?"

_D is for Drag_

"Three of you will be going undercover as…entertainers…" Batman said in front of the blue holographic screen. A picture of the villain they were going to apprehend on the side while the image of his hideout, an apparent gentlemen' club, took up the majority of the space. Artemis and M'gann nodded before frowning as the three currently present males of the team glanced at each other at the strange comment.

"What do you mean three?" Wally asked for the group, his curiosity stronger than the urge to stay under Batman's radar.

"He means me." A familiar voice called out from the door of the briefing room. The team's heads spun around as they reacted to the voice to find the Boy Wonder, only he seemed to be lacking on the boy part. Decked out in incredibly revealing female clothing, with fake boobs and a long wig to boot, it was almost impossible to tell that this was Robin, Batman's partner.

"Y-you?" Wally asked, never at the loss for words. The rest of the team was too busy gaping to even register the conversation. Batman, still standing in the background, seemed completely neutral about the entire thing. Probably because he already knew that this was happening.

Robin rolled his eye at his best friend, before flipping his now long hair over his shoulder. "Please, like Artemis or M'gann know what to do with a pole."

Superboy shifted uncomfortably, his pants suddenly feeling a couple sizes too small.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed that. As always please review even if you hated it. Also please feel free to give me suggetions for the other letters. I have a few already planned out so don't feel upset if I don't use your suggestion.<p>

Now for some random commentary

**A – **I don't know. I thought it was cute.

**B** – Originally I was going to call it Bringing Boyfriend Before Bruce/Batman cause I felt so cool for coming up with it, then realized I was being a dork and change it to fit the others

**C **– had a harder time coming up with something for this so that why it was so short. I was thinking of doing some hurt/comfort with Cadmus but couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go

**D** – don't give me that look. We've all though about what a pretty girl Robin makes ever sense M'gann did the shapshifting thingy! So XP

E-H coming up next


	2. E through I

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Thanks to:

Hawkpool – haha, thanks. Glad you think it was "pure epicness" XD Hopefully I'll be able to live up to your expectations

TheWickedWizardOfOZZ – I swear, your reviews are the ones I look most forward to lol. Thanks for reviewing this as well as every other one of my stories. As for "D"…I let you decided which had Conner more bothered ;)

Feiring – I'm glad you liked the story lol, yeah I have no idea what possessed me to write that line. XD I guess I'm just a freak like that.

A/N: Um yeah…so I lied. This chapter is actually E through I instead of E through H as I originally said. Mainly because in my sociology class we were talking about Freud so I was feeling a bit inspired. So E and I are kinda connected in a sense. When I finish the fic I'll probably compile it into just one chapter and delete the rest, I have no idea what that'll do to the reviews but whatever.

* * *

><p><em><span>E is for Ego<span>_

He was realistic, a thinker, someone who held his impulsive at bay. He was always planning, always scheming. There was a protocol for everything and a backup protocol in case that fail, and a backup backup protocol for that one. He knew his strengths and he knew his limitations, always making adjustments for probability and errs. But "Ego" was more than that; he looked after "Id". He showed him what reality was, what the world was. "Ego" tried to teach him how to think a head, but "Id" didn't seem to understand.

Robin was always a hundred steps ahead, but for Superboy, he could improvise.

_F is for Flight_

Conner used to get jealous when it came to things about the Boy Wonder. The younger boy had everything, his life was so perfect. He had a mentor who cared for him, was good with the words that always seemed to elude him, and he could fly.

He used to be mad when Robin tried to reach out to him, feeling that the other boy was just pitying him. Conner didn't want sympathy, not from the Boy Wonder, not for anyone. But Rob just kept on pushing, forcing Superboy to interact with others, to speak his mind. He forced him to make friends and to find family in their team. He forced the clone to realize that he was more than just that and that he had emotions and feeling that he needed to understand.

He pushed his way into Conner's heart and made him realize that Robin never pitied him; he just wanted Kon to feel like he belonged. So now when Conner saw Robin laughing as he flew through the air, he didn't really mind that he couldn't do the same.

_G is for Grayson_

"Hi Mom and Dad," Richard Grayson said softly as he kneeled before his parents, "I have someone for you to meet. His name is Conner. "He gesture to the dark haired male with blue eyes behind him, standing quietly a feet or two away. "He's a really good guy. I'm sure you would have loved him." He placed a bouquet of flowers in between them. "I'm doing some dangerous stuff." He mused, and laughed softly as he could see his mother quirking an eyebrow at the comment.

"Not in the way we used to, it's dangerous on a different level. But you shouldn't worry; I've got a team who watches out for me. And Conner and Bruce always have my back." He explained as he got up slowly and smiled at the two, brushing off the dirt on his pants. "So you can rest easy. I'm…happy." He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Walking over to him, he touched his hand gently.

"Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot." He said. Conner just nodded, a man of few words as always. Richard smiled and nodded his head towards the exit, signaling it was time to go. The clone was about to follow when he hesitated, glancing at the people that meant so much to his partner and boyfriend.

"Don't worry." Conner said softly to them. "I'll keep him safe."

"Come on, Conner." Richard called out, waiting for him a couple of yards away. Conner nodded and was about to follow when he felt something warm touch his shoulders.

"_Thank you" _

Conner whipped around to see who had spoken but saw no one else in the vicinity. He frowned and was about to make a more thorough search when he heard Richard call his name again. He did one more glance around before resting his eyes on the graves. A moment of understanding passed through him and he smiled.

"Conner?"

"Coming."

_H is for Human_

Superboy shook as he clutched the limp body to his chest, yelling, calling out the other on his stupidity and irrational behavior. Blood blended into his black t-shirt as he desperately tried to keep his partner conscious, hoping and praying that the others would get here soon.

"Why?" He called out as he heard Robin's heart beat grow softer with each pulse. "I'm not human, you idiot. I'm the clone of an alien. It wouldn't have hurt me, not like this, not like you."

The boy wonder just smiled up at him. "I couldn't take that chance Supey." He coughed, a trickle of blood escaping the side of his mouth. "Because to me, you're just as 'human' as I am."

Humans were such strange beings. They were all weak, all so helpless to the world around them. They burned in fire, drowned in water, were crushed under earth. They were so fragile and delicate that it seemed impossible for them to survive as they had. But they did, because they were humans. After all that was said and done, their greatest achievement was the fact that they survived. And they survived because they had something to live for, something they wanted to return to.

It was because he was human that Richard Grayson felt emotions and acted on them.

It was because he was human that Conner had fallen in love with him.

And it was because he was human, that Robin took the bullet for him.

Humans were weak, but they were survivors.

"You'll make it through this." Conner said, his voice strong with resolution. Robin's smile widened.

"I always do."

_I is for Id_

He is impulsive. He acts on instincts and reacts in the same way. The perfect living weapon always hits first and ask question later. He doesn't understand social customs, or the why people interact with each other the way they do. He doesn't care either. That's why he needs the "Ego", to help explain the situations and context that caused the rules to change. To help the "Id" satisfy his urges his impulsive without future consequences. To transform him from a living weapon to a living person.

He was Superboy and he needed Robin to make him human.

* * *

><p>Muwahahah finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait, was distracted by college and getting my drivers license (long story). Yeah some of these were rather random, but that's what drabbles are right?<p>

E & I – for those of you who have studied psychology or sociology, you probably know about Freud's theory of self or whatever the technical name is. The three are: Id, Ego, and Superego. It wasn't until after I wrote E & I that I learned that apparently DC comics had done a similar comparison with Conner, Bart, and Tim. But mine is different so there! Um…yeah….so on to the next letter!

F – I don't know, there were a lot of F things I was thinking of (and no not that one who pervs. If you get what I'm saying than yes, its you who thought it not me). I was thinking of doing something like Fear or Fight but decided to do Flight instead lol.

G – I don't think I did this one much justice. In my head I could see it playing out like a movie but it was hard to translate it into words for the same effect. Oh well, I hope you liked it anyways.

H – figured I might as well try to hit all the bases of genres since I put general as one of the two genres of this story. So there was a bit of angst or hurt/comfort, probably more dramaish…I don't know but it was darker than the others.

Um…no one gave me any suggestions for letters so it make take me a while to figure out something to do for some of the letters. Oh well.


	3. J through M

An: wow…so its been a while since I last posted anything. Sorry about that, been busy with life. Not really, been playing Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 as well as obsessing over the Young Avengers. If your into comics, I suggest you read them because they are amazing. The entire original team consists of superhero fanboys (they admit this themselves) and they have a cannon gay couple! They are without a doubt my favorite cannon pairing, not just because im a fag hag, but because they themselves are like the superhero world's worst nightmare. No spoilers here so you'll have to read it to figure out why.

Thanks to:

KittyWillCutYou for the cookie, it was much appreciated

TheWickedWizardOfOz, Sorry I was typing it out by hand and I must of hit z twice by accident.

Kit for the wonderful ideas, glad someone suggested some things.

And angelrider13 for liking my fluff XD

* * *

><p><em>J is for Joker<em>

As he was bathed in the green light that drained his powers, all Conner could feel was pain and hate. Pain as the madman above him brought down the pipe with enough force to shatter bone and hate at himself for getting caught. He had never lost so much blood before, never been in so much pain. All of the superhumans that had hit him, threw him against concrete, that had attacked his mind, none of them had caused him as much pain as this small pathetic mental man. With each painful, bloody blow, Superboy's hatred of himself grew.

Pain. Hate

He could snap this man in half on any given day, yet why was he so defenseless now? All because of a stupid rock. All because he thought he could handle night in Gotham alone.

Pain. Hate.

"You're not good enough for the Boy Blunder." The twisted man mused as he sat down on a crate Indian style, his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his hands. He had grown fed up with the bludgeoning. "You so boring and you don't smile enough."

The man's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning at the thought as he jumped down and squatted near Superboy's face. "That's it! I'll approve of you if you smile more!" He cooed at the bleeding clone, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large switch knife. "Want me to help you with that?"

Hate filled blue eyes merely glared at the Jocker, who threw back his head and laughed when he saw this. But the laughter stopped as quickly as it had started. He fisted Superboy's dark locks roughly and pulled his head up towards him, dragging the flat of the blade down his face . "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let him go Joker." A voiced called out of the darkness, cold and flat.

The clown painted male smiled at the direction of voice. "Bats! So glad you could make it! Where's the little bird?"

"Not here." Came the reply as Batman stepped out of the shadows that hid him. "Let the boy go."

"Now why would I do that?" The Joker asked, sounding honestly confused. "We're having so much fun. You're welcome to join us!" And with that the psychopath lunged at the Dark Knight.

Conner wasn't sure how long the fight lasted, his sense of time, of everything hindered by the krypton laying in the center of the room. He just knew that it was Batman who closed the lid of the lead box and threw his arm over his shoulder. As they walked out of the warehouse, Batman carrying most of Superboy's weight, Conner finally managed to get enough strength to speak.

"Don't tell Robin." He mumbled as he felt his consciousness begin to slip away. Batman didn't say anything but Conner somehow knew that he wouldn't.

_K is for __kakorrhaphiophobia_

At first glance, the two couldn't be more different. One was tall and all muscle, an alien and a clone. The other was short, agile, and only human.

One always acted on impulse, rushing ahead without a second thought. Usually without a first one as well. The other took everything into consideration, creating a plan that was adaptable to any variable.

One had seen everything through pictures telepathically implanted in his head. The other had seen everything through experience a thirteen year old boy should not have.

One fears disappointing a father that was never looked at him, not being able to live up to the legacy that is Superman. Fears one day that he's rash actions will cost him more than he can afford. Fears that one day, there will be blood on his hands because he wasn't _good_ enough.

The other fears the outstretched hands that slip away from his grip. Fears that one day he won't get there on time and another child like him will be created. He fears the thought that when the times comes he won't have what it takes to hold the title of Gotham's Batman

At first glance, the two couldn't be more different. But their fears make them the same.

_L is for Lost_

"What do you mean you lost him?" Robin asked incredulously. "How do you lose a Superboy?"

"I don't know dude!" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. "One moment he's behind me, the next poof! Gone"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "All of this because you just couldn't hold your hormones in check-"

"Dude! You wouldn't be saying that if you saw her! She was totally hot!" Wally interrupted, defending his own honor. When a pretty lady walks by, you have to complement her. It was one of the unwritten laws of the universe. "Besides, it's your fault for leaving me to watch him."

"My fault! How-you know what nevermind. Where did you lose him?"

"uh…I don't remember…"

"…"

"…"

"You don't remember."

"Nope"

"…how do you not remember! Where did you go?"

"Lots of places. I thought Supey should get the full teenage experience of the mall! Then I saw the hot chick and-"

"And where was this chick?"

"…er…"

"You don't know do you."

It wasn't a question so it didn't get an answer. Robin sighed and looked around, trying to mentally trace the steps his best friend would take. Just as he had organized the top five most likely places for Wally to go, the loud speaker went off.

"Um…attention shoppers…er…we have a lost…child…here at Victoria Secrets. Would Robin and Wally West please come and collect him."

"…oh yeah…"

_M is for Marriage_

"Why are we doing this again?" Kid Flash asked feeling rather annoyed as he played with his tie. On the other side of the room, he could see Artemis glaring at him, mouthing at him to stop playing with himself. With a pout, the red head lowered his hands and left the evil restraint alone. God he hated wedding ceremonies, they were so boring.

"Because Mr. Tyler has always been a big public supporter of the Justice League."

"That doesn't explain why we're doing guard duty."

"Because his soon to be wife has a stalker problem with a so called evil villain and he asked the League to protect them on their big day. But with that giant spider attack, the job got passed along to us."

"So why do we have to stand here as Ushers while you get to hide in the ceiling." Wally growled into the ear piece as he watched the bride walked down the aisle with her father.

"Focus on the job, Wally. Be on the look out for-"

"I OBJECT!"

"…him…"

A rather brightly colored man in a masked strode down the aisle and began to spew some nonsense or another, causing the bride to become angered and yell back. Deciding it would be best to interviene now, Robin dropped down from his position and landed right behind the interloper.

"Step away from the bride, Mr…"

"EVIL!"

"Mr. Evil?" Robin asked with a raised brow and shook his head. "Okay Mr. Evil please step away form Ms. St-"

"YOU CANNOT STOP THE POWER OF LOVE!" The "villain" yelled as he snatched the large bouquet from the bride and smashed them into Robin face. More surprised than anything else, the boy wonder tripped over the rug and landed on the ground with a rather ungraceful thud. Before anyone else could act, the masked man chucked the bride over his shoulder and ran off, laughing like a maniac.

"I got him!" Wally yelled as he was about to rush after the man, when he was pushed aside rather dramatically by the groom.

"STELLA! NO!" He cried out, running after her. The team stopped, stunned by the situation they thought could only occur in television.

"What the hell?" Artemis asked, tugging Wally off the ground.

"I do not know. But perhaps we should go…assist." Aqualad replied as he ran after them, followed by Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Artemis.

Superboy stayed behind with Robin who had yet gotten up. He knew that the younger boy wasn't actually injured, it was his pride that had taken a beating.

"He did not just slap me with the bouquet." Robin groaned as he sat up, picking up the now bent flowers. "That's just messed up."

"You okay?" Conner asked as he placed his hand on the smaller male's elbow to him up, his free one going to Robin's second in an attempt to steady him.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little whelmed." Came the reply, a bright playful smile on the Boy Wonder's face as he looked up at Superboy. Conner couldn't help but to smile back. But the smile dropped as he noticed a small cut on the other's face from where an overlooked thorn had caught him on the cheek. A rough hand gently touched Robin's cheek as a thumb brushed over the wound. "Conner-"

Just than someone behind the two cleared his throat. Turning their heads to the side, both boys froze when they saw the highly amused look on the priest's face from where he stood only a couple feet away behind the alter. Looking to the other side, they found the audience gawking at them, obviously shocked and feeling more than a little confused on the whole situation. Blue eyes met blue for a moment, blinked, than looked down. Superboy, dressed in a tux and groomed to perfection, still had his hands on Robin who, though dressed in a costume far from a wedding dress, was holding the bouquet that had been in the bride's possession not the long ago. Both males looked away from each other, but remained frozen.

"Should I continue on with the ceremony?" The Priest asked, obviously enjoying the way the two superheroes turned red.

"N-no, that's okay. Still have a bad guy to catch." Superboy managed to say as he grabbed Robin's hand and ran down the aisle. "Maybe some other time."

"S-some other time?" Robin questioned as he ran away from the alter with Conner, but the audience never heard the answer as the heavy double doors shut behind them. The bouquet laying abandoned on the floor before it.

* * *

><p>J: Im not very good with angst, or maybe just because Im not really in that place when I was writing this. I don't know, I kind rushed through these sense i felt bad for not posting anything in like three weeks or so. So this may be one of the ones I rewrite along with G.<p>

K: kakorrhaphiophobia, for those of you who don't know, is the fear of failure. I feel like this would be one of the strongest things that both Conner and Dick have in common. They both have a hell of a lot of pressure on them both and they're still kids! I got the idea from Kit

L: I was bored and the had the image of Conner intimating a salesperson because he was scowling(pouting) cause he was abandoned by his team in a foreigner place. XD

M: Another concept given to me by Kit. I looked around the web for marriage customs that could easily trick a foreigner into, but couldn't find any. So I made up this scenario.


	4. N

AN: It's been a year since I've posted anything and I'm amazed that I still occasionally get favorites, follows, and reviews. The reason I stopped righting, because I feel like you all deserve to know, is that I honestly lost interest in the series. It had a few good moments but for the most part it kinda failed my expectations so I wasn't motivated to write anything. But I should at least finish writing this fic right? So don't expect any parallels to where the show is now because I have no idea what's going on. This is all my head cannon based on the first couple of episodes from this point on. I'll also probably only do one letter at a time from this point on.

_N is for No_

"Conner…this just isn't working." Robin said as he collapsed onto the sofa. They were fighting again, over some sort of misunderstanding that could easily be cleared up if Conner would just use his words. But he didn't. He just stood there silently, jaw set in a stubborn line as he glared at the ground like it was the one to blame for this. And maybe it was. Maybe it was the floor's fault for his inability to translate his feelings and thoughts into words. Maybe, but unlikely.

Robin watched Superboy for a moment, waiting for him to do or say something. But he knew that no matter how long he waited, he would never get an answer. Just this tense silence that he was tired of brushing away with a laugh and a 'it's gonna be okay'.

"…maybe we should end it…" He suggested quietly, knowing that there was no way Conner didn't hear him. The tense lines in the other's body became harder, but there was still no reply. So Robin stood up and forced himself to go for the door and be the one to walk out on this relationship.

"No."

Robin paused.

"What?"

"I said no."

Suddenly Conner was behind him, grabbing onto his wrist like a drowning man to a life preserver.

"Conner-"

"No. No. No." He was desperately stalling for time, trying to organize his emotions into something other than a two letter word.

"I'm…We...We're superheroes. We're supposed to fight for what's good. And this, us. We're good. I know we can be good. I-I want to fight for it but I can't. I don't know how."

He was struggling once more, trying to get his lover to understand. The villains in their relationship weren't physical beings that he could hit or beat up with physical force. They were insecurities and things left unsaid, abstract things that Conner could never understand.

But Robin did. Robin always understood in the end.

"I can show you, but its not going to be easy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."


End file.
